The Happiest Ducks on Earth
by galindapopular
Summary: A trip to Disney World brings the Ducks together with fun, food and that special magic only found in The Happiest Place on Earth
1. What is it that you want to do?

**Summary: A trip to Disney World brings the Ducks together with fun food and that special magic only found at the Happiest Place on Earth.**

**Author's Note: Remember those TGIF Episodes where they went to Disney World? You know, Topanga won the trip in an essay contest, during one of her and Corey's many breakups and Corey and Shawn go to try and bring her back. Urkel is presenting some invention at Epcot, transforms into Stephan and proposes to Laura. Michelle and Stephanie ride on a parade float. The Foster/Lambert clan, OK so I don't exactly remember what they did, but I remember the episode. Well, this is like that, with the Ducks. Having gone to Disney seven times, I'm pretty qualified to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, or Disney World. The Disney Corporation owns both of these wonderful things.

* * *

Chapter 1: What is it that you want to do?**

"What are we doing for Spring Break?" Julie asked, braiding her long blonde hair behind her after a shower in the gym.

"Uh, I'm bumming around the Mall of America with Guy, same as every year." Connie said, shutting down her blow dryer. "Why what are you thinking?"

"Well, let's face it, the past three years; we've done the same thing. The out of town guys spread out, I stay with you. We bum around the mall, we play roller hockey," Julie sighed, "it's very stagnant. It's senior year. Let's do something big!"

"Um, drive to Canada and buy some beer?" Connie suggested, she didn't get where Julie was going with this.

"Ok, I know this is nuts, but try to follow." She took a deep breath. "What if we went to Disney World?"

"That would be very cool." Connie nodded. "But let's see, fly to Florida, stay in a hotel and pay astronomical Disney prices for food? Yeah, we could afford that."

"The hotel rooms wouldn't be so bad, I did some research, and you can stay six to a room, which would make that like nothing," She started, "so that just leaves the air fare, which I'm sure we could get half off, and the food, which will still be expensive, but it would be sooo fun! Please Connie! Help me convince the guys that this is a good idea."

"It would be amazing." Connie suddenly got a picture in her head of kissing Guy in front of Cinderella's Castle. "And we do want to make senior year memorable. I mean, for all we know this could be our last chance to do something like this before we all split up for college!"

"Exactly," Julie smiled. "Come on, we have a trip to plan!"

* * *

Two weeks later the Ducks got off a plane in Florida. Everyone was giddy and chatting with excitement, except Portman, who was quiet. Fulton sat next to him on the shuttle to their hotel.

"Hey man, what's the deal?" He said as they rolled along the sunny Florida highway. "You seem a little down."

"Uh, nothing, just tired dude." He shrugged.

"Well, wake up!" Fulton elbowed him. "Come on, we're in the happiest place on earth."

"Yeah," he laughed, staring at Julie who was sitting with Ken Wu, looking at a guide book. "The happiest place on Earth."

"Ok," Goldberg said to Averman, "I'm thinking we hit Epcot first. Eat around the world, you know?"

"Man, you have to pace yourself." He said, "We should do Magic Kingdom first. Hit a couple of food stands, get some Mickey Ice Creams, then hit Epcot second or third day, when we've gotten used to the grease."

"That's your guys' big plan?" Russ turned around and laughed. "You're going to eat?"

"Not just eat," Goldberg said. "We're going to eat at least one of every food item they serve in the entire resort. This isn't a plan, it's a mission."

"I like it," Russ said, "Do you mind if I join in?"

"You are most welcome." Averman laughed.

"So do you have a goal in mind?" Guy said, holding Connie's hand. "As per the Cat Lady's instructions?"

"I was thinking you and me getting a moment alone together was enough of a goal." She laughed. "Although there was something I wanted to do."

"You want to make out on the stairs of the castle don't you?" Guy smiled.

"At closing, while the fireworks are going off," she giggled, "Do we have a shot?"

"A pretty good one," he smiled kissing her.

"So Cowboy," Charlie said to Dwayne, "what's your big goal?"

"I'm not sure yet," he shrugged, "What about you Charlie?"

"Meet Mickey," Charlie said, "When I was little my mom brought me here, and we waited on line, but the park closed before I got a chance to. I don't care how many lines I have to wait on, I'm getting a picture with him. Banksie?"

"Not go on Spaceship Earth." He said, "Or the Hall of Presidents, or to Tom Sawyer Island. I'm not going on any of the waste your time rides or tours. My mom always made us do them when we were little."

"What did you say?" Ken said turning around to Luis.

"I'm going to kiss a princess by the end of the week." Luis said. "Come on man, they're hot."

"I don't think they're allowed to kiss guests." Julie laughed. "But I could be wrong."

"Well Julie, you said we should all have a goal on the trip, and that's mine." Luis shrugged. "What's yours?"

"I'm going on Space Mountain at least seven times." Kenny shrugged.

"Lame Ken," Charlie shook his head. "Totally safe and attainable."

"In a row." Ken smiled, confidently "Without puking."

"Now that is more like it." Luis laughed. "What about you Julie? This whole 'have a plan and a goal' idea was yours."

"I'm keeping mine a secret," she smiled eyeing Portman. "But hopefully you'll all know by the end of the trip."

The shuttle pulled up to the All Star Movie Resort. The Ducks filed out, due to the wonderful Disney World policy to bring bags from the airport, they didn't have to carry anything, and they just wanted to check in. Julie smiled as she watched her friends run in and excitedly check in to their rooms. Portman was the last one to get off the bus after her.

"Good job, Cat," he said kissing her on the cheek. "I think you've made them the happiest hockey team on Earth."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	2. Magic Kingdom Morning

**Author's Note: As usual, updates will come quickly, because I have a problem. But I hope everyone enjoys the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I wish so badly that I owned something here, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 2: Magic Kingdom Morning **

Connie and Julie had their own room. It was one of the perks of being the only girls on the team, they always had more space than the others. Julie was unpacking her suitcase, Connie was laying on the bed looking at Julie's guide book.

"We should buy tiaras." Connie said.

"What?" Julie said turning around.

"They sell these tiaras, for the different princesses." Connie said. "We should buy them. Who was your favorite princess? I mean, when you were little?"

"I didn't have one." Julie said. "I was basically a little boy."

"Mine was Belle, you know, the whole smart long brown hair thing. I felt like I was like her." Connie laughed. "You strike me as an Ariel type."

"I wasn't one." Julie shrugged. "I liked The Lion King; there weren't any princesses in that. I'm not the princess type Cons."

"Fine, then I'll buy a tiara!" Connie stuck out her tongue. "And you can be the annoying boring tomboy who doesn't kiss Dean Portman." Julie turned around with her mouth wide open. "I took a wild guess. Please, be a girl for once Jules. Wear a dress to dinner at Epcot tonight!"

"It was Cinderella," Julie admitted. "I liked her song, the Nightingale one. My mom used to sing me to sleep with it."

"Great, so I'll be Belle and you can be Cinderella! It'll be perfect!" Connie said. "So, where are we going to go first?"

* * *

"You see Kenny?" Luis said, as they wandered Main Street USA, "That's Belle, which is attempt number one." 

"Luis, look at all of the little kids around," Kenny responded, "You could traumatize them by sticking your tongue down Belle's throat."

"I didn't say I had to kiss her while she was on the clock," Luis said.

"You're going to ask Belle out?" Ken said, "dude, you're insane."

"Hey, if she says no, there's still, Cinderella, Ariel, Sleeping Beauty, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Esmeralda, and Mulan."

"What about Snow White?" Kenny asked. "You left her out."

"No Snow White," Luis said, "she's annoying. And a teensy bit scary."

"Look, I would love to watch you humiliate yourself, but I've got a line to wait on." Ken laughed, and walked towards Tomorrowland. "See you."

"Bye man," Luis said, they pounded fists. He walked up to the young woman in the blue Belle costume. "Hi there," he smiled his most charming and seductive smile. "So does anyone get to hug a princess?"

"Aren't you a little old for that part?" She almost broke character, something that was strongly discouraged by the bosses. But luckily Belle got to be a little bit spunky. "And you don't even have a camera."

"I might have one later," he said, realizing too late that it sounded sleazy. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. When you get off, would you like to meet up?"

"Sorry," she smiled, she liked him, he was cute, and obviously sure of himself. "We're not allowed to see the guests. I have to go, I have a parade to get ready for. Thanks for visiting." She walked away.

"Forget Cinderella," He said, "I found my princess." He headed off to meet up with Kenny.

* * *

"Ok, so we've got churros," Russ said, walking over to the bench where Averman and Goldberg were sitting and handing them the two extra churros in his hand. Goldberg took a bite. 

"These are way better than the nachos." He said, still chewing.

"Yeah," Averman agreed, "But not quite as good as the turkey legs."

"The turkey legs were excellent," Russ nodded, "But my favorite so far, has been the Main Street Hot Dogs."

"Yeah," the other two said in unison.

* * *

"Come on Charlie," Adam groaned, "We've been waiting on this line for two hours, we're going to miss meeting up with the others for the parade." 

"I think I know what my goal is," Dwayne said, "To get on some freaking rides!" He shouted at Charlie.

"Guys, you don't understand OK?" Charlie said, "I have to meet Mickey."

"We have five more days, man," Adam said, "Come on, let's get on Pirates of The Caribbean, then meet the others, watch the parade, and you can meet Mickey tomorrow, or after that."

"Fine," Charlie mumbled, and they walked off the line.

* * *

Connie, Julie, and Guy were wandering around Liberty square when they ran into Portman and Fulton. 

"Hey guys!" Portman said. "Uh, nice crowns girls." He looked confused at the gold and blue beaded tiaras on Connie and Julie's heads.

"Thanks," Connie smiled, "So what are you guys up to?"

"We were going to hit the Haunted Mansion." Fulton said.

"Oh us too!" Julie smiled.

"Great, let's do it!" Guy said, grabbing Connie's hand and running toward the gate. As they wound through the line, Fulton and Guy were getting overly excited. Portman and Julie paired up, both consciously deciding to sit with each other.

"So, uh, what's with the" Portman flicked one of the beads on Julie's tiara. She took it off self consciously.

"Oh, it was Connie's idea." She shrugged, "it's a little stupid, but I thought it was funny."

"No, I like it," he said awkwardly, "it's cute." He took it out of her hand and put it back on his head. "After you, your highness!" He motioned to the door of the little room.

"Thank you." She giggled and walked in. A creepy voice echoed throughout the room, welcoming them. The lights flashed out, and Julie jumped. She grabbed his hand, not even meaning to. When they came back on the looked down and pulled them apart. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I have a thing about sudden darkness."

"It's fine." He smiled to himself. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad week after all.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. A goal met, a plan hatched and hotdogs

**Author's Note: What can I say, back to my old tricks, updating every five seconds lol. I'm glad everyone likes it. It's not really up to my usual standards as far as quality goes, but it's meant to be corny and sitcomish. Also, I'm aware that I'm making Julie a little neurotic. But I think it makes her funny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 3: A goal met, a plan hatched and Hotdog questions.**

"Five!" Ken said, sitting down dizzy on a bench. Russ, Averman, and Goldberg walked over, with ice creams.

"Hey Kenny," Russ said sitting down next to him, "Ice Cream?"

"No food." Kenny shook his head. "I have two more rides, and then I reach my goal."

"You'll be the first, congratulations man!" Averman said. "Want company for number six?"

"Yeah, definitely," he said, "there's kind of a line now, but that helps with the dizziness."

"Sounds good." Russ said, "gives us time to finish this ice cream."

"Hey guys," Luis said, running up to them when he saw them.

"Hey," Kenny said, "How'd it go with Belle?"

"I'm working on it," Luis said. "But I think she's interested."

"You hit on Belle?" Averman said. "Only you man, I know no other person who would make an attempt like that."

"Guys, I'm only giving myself five minutes between getting off the ride and the line, if I don't get on again soon, I have to start over." Kenny said. "So can we please?"

"Yeah," Goldberg said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Gotta love those pirates," Adam said, grabbing a hat in the gift shop that followed the ride. "See Charlie, wasn't that better than waiting in line for two hours?"

"You sound exactly like my mom when I was five." Charlie sighed, "look, Adam, Dwayne, when you came down here when you were little did you get to meet Mickey?"

"Of course, at the character breakfast," Adam said. The other two stared at him. "What you guys didn't go to a character breakfast?"

"No," Dwayne said, "But I did get to meet Mickey."

"We couldn't afford to go to a character breakfast," Charlie said, "We could barely afford to get down here. We had to wait in line with all of the other peasants."

"Oh," Adam said, "Then let's book a character breakfast, and you can meet Mickey there!"

"That sounds a little gay," Charlie said, "I mean, we're guys, and have no small children with us, so…"

"We'll have Julie make the call and then we can act like we think it's lame and that it was her idea." Adam explained, "besides she's so into this trip the mere suggestion of anything is enough to whip her into a frenzy, so I just have to tell a story about how much I loved the character breakfast when I was a kid, she'll get all Julie crazy, and make us a reservation."

"Kinda like how when I said I missed home, she decided to get us tickets to The Hoop Dee Doo Revue?" Dwayne said.

"Exactly like that!" Adam said. "Except, on purpose!"

"Nice plan Cake Eater," Charlie nodded. "Way manipulative, and kind of unlike you."

"Hey, this is where dreams come true right?" Adam shrugged. "And we will make yours come true."

"Again Adam, a little bit on the gay side," Charlie said, "just keeping you in check!"

* * *

"So where to now?" Guy said, his arm around Connie, "We have like an hour before we have to meet everyone at the castle for the parade."

"I just realized something," Julie said, "I've been so busy planning and making sure everything is together, I haven't eaten in twenty four hours."

"Let's get this girl a hotdog!" Fulton said, "and an ice cream, and then one of those giant lollipops with Mickey's face on it."

"You guys go ahead," Connie said, "We'll catch up." The boys went ahead.

"Ketchup and relish, no mustard, right?" Portman said, pointing at Julie.

"Right, thanks." She blushed.

"Ok, what?" Connie said. "He knows how you like your hotdogs? Seriously, this cannot just be the tiara, and he sat with you on the ride."

"We just ended up that way," Julie said.

"Yes, he just sat with you on the Haunted Mansion, the ride that uh anyone who's met you knows that you would freak out and grab onto the nearest thing or person in this case, next to you, on!" Connie smiled. "He likes you Julie."

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "Come on I'm starving."

* * *

"Seven!" Kenny said, walking out into the sunlight after two more rides. "I did it!" He grabbed his stomach.

"Everything OK?" Luis said.

"Ok, if I threw up now does it still count?" Ken said, gulping.

"That's your call," Russ said, "it's your challenge."

"I think I'm going to say it counts," He said, "because I don't want to feel remotely like this again. Excuse me." He ran off towards the nearest bathroom.

"What time is it?" Averman said. "We have to be on time for the parade, or incur the wrath of Julie."

"You guys go ahead." Luis said, "I'll go make sure Ken's OK. I can't believe he did it."

"It is most impressive," said Goldberg. "Seven times in a row, and he didn't even get queasy until the end."

"Well he does always do all that spinning." Averman pointed out.

"Let's go guys." Luis said, coaxing Ken out of the bathroom. "He's fine."

"Did you yak, Ken?" Russ said.

"Nope," Kenny said, "Come on, I want to show off that I was the first one."

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Julie said, anxiously ringing her hands. "I said 2:15, it's 2:17, where are they?"

"Ok, Jules, calm down," Fulton said, "look, there's Cowboy, Charlie and Adam. Hey guys!" He shouted and waved.

"Hey," Charlie said.

"You get over your childhood trauma and meet the big guy yet?" Guy asked.

"No," Charlie moped and sat on a bench.

"I remember the first time I met Mickey," Adam said, "I was four and we went to this queer character breakfast, you know with those giant pancakes? Anyway then…"

"Ah!" Julie jumped up and down, "Idea! We're going to go to a character breakfast! Then Charlie can meet Mickey and we can all eat pancakes!"

"I don't know Julie," Charlie said, "I mean, it sounds kind of lame…"

"Do you want to meet Mickey or not Conway?" She said sharply. "Oh there are the others."

"Does Kenny look pale to you?" Dwayne said. When they got closer he looked at him, "Kenny are you OK?"

"Ducks," Luis said, "Two things, first Kenny wins, he met his goal, he went on Space Mountain seven times in a row, and did not throw up. And second I am in love."

"Great job Ken!" Every one said walking over to him.

"Did none of you hear the second part of my announcement?" Luis said.

"Who is she?" Charlie finally asked. Luis fell in love about every two weeks.

"He's in love with Belle," Kenny explained.

"The cartoon character?" Portman asked confused.

"No, the girl who was dressed up as Belle this morning," Luis explained.

"Ah right," Julie nodded, "the princess kissing. How's every one else's goals going."

"Well, ours requires us to be here at night, so it has to wait at least one more day," Connie said, looking up at Guy who was hugging her from behind. "Because we're hitting Italy for dinner tonight right?"

"I didn't even look at the Hall of Presidents," Adam said, "or the freaking Treehouse, or Tom Sawyer Island, or The Country Bear Jamboree, so I'm all set."

"I love The Country Bears!" Julie said.

"Why?" Adam shuddered at the memory of having to sit and watch the bear puppets sing.

"We have successfully hit up Main Street, Liberty Square, Fantasy Land and Tomorrowland." Goldberg reported.

"Which just leaves Frontierland and Adventureland," Averman said. "Oh, and those two little stands by the castle."

"Great!" Julie said, "we're doing Splash Mountain next, so you can walk with us."

"Tell me Julie," Charlie said, "is your super secret plan to micromanage every second of the trip?"

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Step foward, into the world

**Author's Note: Yeah, so just a word of warning in this chapter, not a whole lot happens, but the little bit that does happen is sorta important. Again, college gets in the way of fanfiction writing, so this may be a slow week, I have a lot of work to do. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, or Epcot. I own an OC who shows up! YAYS!

* * *

Chapter 4: Step Foward, into the world**

That night they all met in the lobby of the hotel to take a shuttle to Epcot, where they were having dinner at L'Originale Alfredo de Roma Ristorante in the Italy section of the World Showcase. Julie and Connie walked into the lobby last. In sticking with Connie's princess theme she was wearing a yellow strapless sundress with a pair of kittened heeled matching flip flips. Her long brown hair was half up and slightly curled the way she often wore it. Julie surrendered to a little blue sundress, with thick tank straps and a pair of white strappy platform sandals. She still wore her hair in a ponytail, but she put makeup on. When they walked in Fulton elbowed Portman, of course he knew about his best friends crush on Julie. He walked over to her.

"Hi," He said, he couldn't find the words he wanted. "Uh, nice dress."

"Thanks," she said bashfully, she was highly uncomfortable. "Again, Connie, she's on this total girly binge."

"It's nice," he said, gulping, "I mean, you look, well,"

"Please don't say stupid," Julie said.

"No!" He said emphatically, "you look beautiful."

"Oh," She looked at the clock "Oh! Come on we're going to miss our reservation!" She rushed out.

"Smooth Portman," Fulton said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Shut up." He said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Look," Averman said, spreading out a map of Epcot. "I mapped out our course for after dinner. We walked down to Canada, hit whatever we can there, then wind up to France, where we take a boat over to the other side of the lagoon, and then work our way back over."

"Do we have to eat in all of the restaurants all over the world?" Goldberg asked.

"I think we should just stick to stands," Russ said, "for times sake, we don't have time to sit down at all of the restaurants."

"Agreed," Averman said.

"Ok, so that's settled."

* * *

When they arrived they began walking around the pavilions.

"I really want to go on the Mexican Boat ride," Connie said, "Apparently it's really cool."

"It is not cool," Adam shook his head, "it is not cool, it's boring. The only ride I'm going on tonight is the log floom in Norway."

"Adam," Charlie said, "what will you do while the rest of us are on the other stuff?"

"Anything," he said, "I'll walk around, I'll buy souvenirs, but I won't watch any panoramic movies, or ride any boats. The whole point of Epcot is the food, also the fireworks show is amazing."

* * *

While they were waiting for their table to be ready, Luis was looking out over the lagoon.

"Where's your head Mendoza?" Portman said, moving next to him.

"How am I going to find her?" He asked, "Seriously?"

"And even if you do, will you chicken out?" Portman said, looking at Julie who was laughing with some of the other guys. "Eh, what I'm I talking about, Luis Mendoza doesn't chicken out with the ladies."

"She's wearing that for you," Luis said, "trust me. Go for it."

"Trust me, I wish it was that easy," He shook his head. "Good luck man."

"Thanks, you too." Luis stared out again.

"Hey there," a girl with auburn hair and a nice smile said behind him. He turned around, and tried to place her.

"You don't recognize me?" She laughed, "Not surprising, I look different without the wig."

"OH!" He said, "yeah, I'm sorry, hi, uh, Belle?" He said, realizing how stupid he sounded.

"Aimee," she said, "my name's Aimee."

"Aimee," he repeated, smiling.

"And you are?" She said, laughing, he had lost that confident edge she had noticed before.

"Oh, um Luis," he said walking over. "How did you find me?"

"I'm stalking you," she shrugged, "no, I'm here with some friends, and I saw you and remembered you."

"You remembered me?" He said, slightly surprised.

"I don't get asked out in costume much," she explained, "do you have plans for tonight?"

"We're eating here," he explained, "me and my friends."

"Can you skip out?" She asked.

"No!" He said, "I mean, not that I wouldn't want to, it's just Julie."

"Julie?" She said, "Oh, I get it, you have a, wow, ok, sorry, I'll leave."

"What?" he said confused, "Oh! No, she's not, it's not, Julie's my friend, the blonde over there, who looks like her head is about to explode. She's a little OCD about our trip plans. But after dinner I don't have any plans." He said, trying to reclaim some of his smoothness.

"Great, well, how bout we meet here, around 8?" She smiled, "then we're heading over to Pleasure Island, maybe you and your friends want to join us."

"That sounds good." He said, "It was nice meeting you Aimee."

"Nice meeting you too." She said, "see you later." She walked away. He smiled and turned around.

"Come on, Luis!" Julie said, hyped up, "They're ready to seat us." He laughed and walked over.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	5. Fireworks

**Author's Note: Ok, so this fic is going to suffer a little bit, because of school like I said before and I still have "Continuously Musical" going, although the joy of that one is it isn't one big story so I can just update it whenever I feel like it. But also, I'm starting a cowriting project with spikeyhairgood called "Start of Something Good" its a Connie/Portman, which should be fun and different! So read it. Cyber Pimp out!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Epcot, or the Ducks, or Downton Disney. Do you think I would be sitting around in a dormroom writing fanfiction if I did?

* * *

Chapter 5: Fireworks **

"I cannot move," Russ said, as they sat after the huge meal in the restaurant "Seriously, we ordered half of the menu, what were we thinking?"

"We had a goal in mind," Averman said. "Perhaps it was a stupid goal, but it was a goal none the less."

"I think I have to give up," Goldberg said, "at least for tonight. You guys with me?"

"I am." Russ said.

"Me too." Averman nodded.

"Great." Goldberg said, struggling to stand up. "See you guys later, we're going back to the hotel."

"Good luck." Guy said waving them on. He turned to Luis. "So her name is Aimee? And she asked you to go to Pleasure Island with her tonight?'

"Yup," he smiled, "She said you guys could come too."

"I wanted to see the fireworks," Julie said, "but maybe after."

"Yeah," Connie nodded, noticeably in Julie's direction. "It could be fun to go dancing."

"Yes, Connie," Julie said, not really understanding, "it could be, that's why I said we should go."

"I have to go to the ladies room." Connie said, sighing, she looked at Julie, who was just sitting. "Julie!"

"Fine," Julie rolled her eyes, and she stood up. She followed her to the bathroom. "Why do you always do this? What is your hang up with peeing by yourself?"

"OK, first, how is it possible that after four years with me, you are still so bad at this girl thing, NEVER go to the bathroom by yourself," Connie rolled her eyes, "and second, uh, are you retarded? Ask Portman to come with us to Pleasure Island!"

"Why wouldn't he come?" Julie said, "we're all going, except for the retards who ate three plates of calamari!"

"All I'm saying is dance with him," Connie said, "because dancing is like sex, but safe, and less sticky."

"Thank you for that Connie." Julie said. "Now I have a wonderful mental picture."

"Oh, grow up!" Connie laughed. "God, I always forget that you're still a virgin."

"Yes, thanks, bring that one up," Julie said. "Why are you such a bitch tonight? We're in Disney World, you should be happy."

"I'm sorry," Connie sighed, "That was bitchy of me. Look, I just want you to be happy. You're running out of time, Julie, we only have a few months of school left."

"Yeah," Julie said, quietly, "I know."

* * *

"So, you're going to make a move on the Cat tonight right?" Fulton said, he was tired of the unrequited love. 

"I don't want to make a move on her," Portman said, "it's not like that."

"Whatever man," Fulton said, "are you going to dance with her at the club or not?"

"I guess so." He said.

"You should," Luis nodded, "because what's great about going dancing, is you get to do a lot of touching that you wouldn't otherwise get to do."

"Dude!" Portman said, "You can be such a sleaze sometimes!"

"I'm just saying." Luis said.

"Still no Mickey," Charlie said walking back in after a scouting trip around the area.

"Man, you're getting to the point of obsession." Adam said, "besides, we have the character breakfast in two days, you'll meet him then."

"Man, you still don't get it." Charlie said. "If I can meet Mickey spontaneously that would be even better."

"You're so weird!" Adam said.

* * *

The left over ducks, walked outside once the money for the check was scraped together and paid. They stood and watched the fireworks go off. Guy had his arm around Connie. She looked at him, he looked at her. She smiled and kissed him. 

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Incredibly," She smiled, "It really is beautiful isn't it."

"Yeah," he said, "but not as beautiful as you." They kissed again.

"That's disgusting," Julie said, she hated standing with the two of them. It just made her feel lonely and stupid.

"Seriously," Portman said, bumping her with his hip as he walked next to her, "why do we put up with them?"

"It gives us something to aspire to," Julie said, "that perfect love." Suddenly, she felt self conscious. "Are you going to go to Pleasure Island with Luis and the princess?" Connie had been right, and she was tired of being timid.

"I'm not sure," he shook his head, "why? Are you?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I mean, I was, you know, considering it."

"Cool," he said, "Julie?"

"Hm?" She said looking at him.

"Save a dance for me OK?" He said.

"Yeah," she nodded, "of course."

* * *

"I thought you bailed on me." Aimee said, appearing once again, as if from no where. "Glad to see you didn't." 

"Dinner went over," Luis explained, walking smoothly over to her, "And then they wanted to watch the fireworks."

"It's fine," she said, "but we've got to catch a bus to DD."

"DD?" He asked, "I thought we were going to Pleasure Island."

"Pleasure Island is at Downtown Disney," she laughed, "DD."

"Right," he said. "Sure, yeah, let me just get everyone." He motioned over to the group, or what was left of them.

"Where did Kenny and Dwayne go?" He said, walking over to the group, "This is Aimee, and her friends want to go."

"They went back to the hotel with the eaters," Charlie said, "They wanted to make sure they didn't puke all over the bus or whatever. Hi, so you're the princess huh?"

"Aimee," Luis said, "these are my friends, or what's left of them. That's Charlie, Adam, Fulton, Julie, Portman and the two with their tongues down each other's throats are Connie and Guy."

"It's nice meeting you," Aimee said. "Look, my friends are waiting by the gate, if you guys want to go."

"Great!" Julie said, elbowing Connie in the back.

"Ow!" Connie said, pulling away from Guy, "What was that for?"

"We're leaving." Julie said. "Come on! It's party time."

"You're such a dork!" Connie rolled her eyes. She looked at Amy, "Hi, I'm Connie, you must be the princess."

"Yeah," Luis said, "ok, well let's get moving."

* * *

**I think Julie and Portman took big steps foward don't you? hehe! Reviews Please!**


	6. Where they play the right music

**Author's note: I am so glad that people are behind this story. Seriously, it was just something that I decided to goof around with, and people actually like it...you have no idea how good that feels! Anyway, I know the last chapter left things sort of open and vague, and this one, well, it doesn't really tighten anything up, just sort of makes things more vague, but they are moving forward, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, or Pleasure Island, or Disney World, or Dancing Queen. The first three belong to Disney, the fourth belongs to ABBA.

* * *

Chapter 6: Where they play the right music**

Julie was sitting at a table in the night club 8TRAX, with Fulton, Portman and Adam. Everyone else was out on the dance floor bopping back and forth to the cheesy 80s synth sound blowing through the speakers.. Julie sighed, they'd been there for an hour, and she'd done nothing but sit. He hadn't even looked at her. Yet another song ended. The new one began.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
__Looking out for a place to go…_

"Hey Gaffney," Portman said, "you up for that dance?"

"Yeah," she said, standing up and following him to the floor. "So, you have a thing for ABBA?" She laughed as they moved.

"Nah," he laughed, "not ABBA specifically, my mom used to blare disco, she taught me how all my moves."

"Moves?" Julie laughed, "I've known you for years, I've never seen any moves."

"Just try to keep up." He smiled and took her hands, spun her around. She laughed. They moved back and forth, she followed his lead perfectly. As the song came to an end, he pulled her close to him.

"This isn't what I expected." Julie said, and pulled away, everything but her hands. She couldn't handle everything that was happening, she thought it was what she wanted but now that it was happening she wasn't so sure.

"Yeah," he said, "Me either."

* * *

"So," Luis said, while he danced with Aimee, "is there someplace more quiet we could go?"

"You don't like dancing with me?" She said coyly.

"Oh, no," he grabbed her waist, "I like dancing with you. But I don't know anything about you, and I'd like to."

"Yeah," she said, "I'd like to know about you too, let's take a walk!" She smiled and grabbed his hand and they ran out of the club. They walked out onto the West Side of Downtown Disney. "So, what do you want to know?" She asked, turning around.

"Who are you?" He said, "How did you become a princess? Do you do this often?"

"I told you my name is Aimee Prescott," she laughed, "I'm nineteen; I graduated from High School last year. I'm a princess because I want to be an actress. I'm from Orlando, and I decided to audition for Disney World after I graduated, it's a fun way to make some money and network. And, no I don't do this often. Actually, I have never done this before. What about you?"

"Luis Mendoza," he said, "I'm eighteen, still in high school. I'm from Miami, although I'm at boarding school in Minnesota right now."

"Who would leave Miami to go to Minnesota?" Aimee laughed.

"It's a long story," he said.

"Well, the night is young." She laughed. "Tell it to me."

"See it all started when I got this phone call, when I was thirteen," he said…

* * *

"This blows," Charlie said, tossing straws into a cup. "Bad music, militant carding policy,"

"And the princess's friends looked at us like we had five heads," Fulton said.

"That too," Charlie said, "Seriously? What were we thinking?"

"That going to a club was going to be fun." Adam said, "Wanna head back to the hotel, get some pizza or something and then order a movie on Pay Per View?"

"I like that plan." Fulton said. "I'll get Portman."

"I wouldn't do that," Charlie shook his head, "look!" He pointed to a smaller table where Julie and Portman were sitting laughing.

"Took them long enough," Connie said, coming behind the guys. "Seriously, she's been crushing on him, well, since LA I think."

"Him just about as long," Fulton nodded, "but you know there was the whole Scooter thing in between."

"Ah yes," Charlie said, "Julie's tryst with the varsity goalie. How long did that last again?"

"Like a month," Connie said, "well in actuality a month and then two months of moping."

"Right," Guy laughed, "ha, mopey Julie was funny. I mean, she could get mean but she said really funny stuff."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Connie said, looking over at them.

* * *

"Come on tell me," she said, "Why didn't you come, for real?"

"I'll take it to my grave," he smiled, "why what have you heard?"

"What, you don't know your own legend?" Julie said, "Dean Portman, didn't come to Eden Hall right away because you know he was involved in a busting a huge drug operation with the Chicago mob. Once the bust came through, you could come."

"Seriously?" He laughed, "That's what people think?"

"Some people," she laughed, "some say that you were just afraid."

"Then those people would be right," he said, "but it wasn't of what people think."

"You weren't afraid of the reputation?" She said, "of not living up to something?"

"No," he said, quietly "that wasn't it."

* * *

"And that's the story of the Ducks," Luis finished, "it's weird I know."

"Not that weird." Aimee said. They walked quietly for a few minutes. "It's almost midnight." She said quietly, stopping.

"What happens then?" He asked. "The magic runs out and you turn into a pumpkin?"

"Wrong princess." She laughed, "No, they kick everyone under twenty one out of Pleasure Island. You should go get you friends."

"Oh, yeah!" He said, "That would be a good plan." He said, "will I see you again?"

"Yeah!" She said, "here," she pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote her name and number on his hand. "Call me tomorrow, I get off at 4, and then I like to shower, so I can usually hang out by like 5:30."

"Aimee?" He said, "I like the spelling."

"It's like the song," she explained, "it was my dad's favorite. I had a really good time tonight. Call me tomorrow OK?" She walked away. "Bye."

"Definitely." He said, "bye." He walked back towards the main club area to see his friends walking towards him.

"So did you kiss her?" Charlie said, as they approached

"Nope," he said a smile on his face.

"Then what are you so happy about?" Fulton asked, completely thrown off by the nights events.

"I got her number," he said, "she wants to see me again tomorrow."

"Well, tomorrow we're going to MGM," Julie said, "so she better be on board with that!"

"I may break with your plan Jules," Luis said, "as long as that's ok."

"You don't want to break the plan," Portman said, smiling at her, "she gets pissed when you break the plan."

"No," Julie said, "it's fine. Sometimes, spontaneity can be good."

* * *

**Review Please! I have the MGM chapter planned out, though not written...so it should be up by the end of the weekend.**


	7. Live the Movies

**Author's Note: Didn't I say this one would be up soon? OK, so this one is fraught with my world famous injokes! Usual rules apply, you pick up on one, you leave it in your review, I give you a shout out in the next author's note, also you get the satisfaction of knowing you are as big a pop culture dork as I am. They go from very obvious, to slightly less obvious, to pretty damn hidden, and you have to know some really random stuff to get it. There are three. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Ducks, or anything involved in Disney World. I also don't own, Indiana Jones, Star Wars, or Aerosmith.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Living the Movies**

The next morning proved to be a hassle getting out of bed and going, but thanks to Julie standing over beds clapping her hands to get everyone up and moving they made it to MGM Studios by noon. They walked around a little and then ended up a the theater in one of the corners of the park. They all sat together waiting for the Indiana Jones Action Stunt show to start.

"Here's what I never got about Indiana Jones," Ken said, "why was he so afraid of snakes?"

"They explain it in Last Crusade," Charlie pointed, "he falls into that one train car full of snakes."

"Right, but I mean, snakes aren't that scary," Ken said.

"Hey," Russ said, "have you ever been up close and personal with a snake? It's scary shit man!"

"When were you up close and personal with a snake?" Averman asked.

"I fought off a whole plane full of them." Russ said, "it wasn't pretty."

"Yeah, ok, snakes on a plane," Goldberg rolled his eyes, "That would never happen, you're full of it. It sounds like the plot of a bad movie."

"Yeah, I am," Russ laughed, "but you have to admit, that would be funny."

"Guys, shut up." Julie said, "the show's starting."

* * *

After the show, they all just walked around a little bit. They got some food, took some pictures, and planned the rest of the day.

"Are we hitting The Great Movie Ride?" Adam finally asked, as they walked past the exterior of The Chinese Theater.

"I don't know Banks," Guy said, "I mean, do you want to? Isn't the Great Movie Ride a boat?"

"It is at that Guy!" Charlie said. "Huh, that's funny. I thought, no boats."

"The Great Movie ride is different," he explained, "things happen, you get hijacked by a gangster."

"It's still a boat," Charlie said, "you go on it, and you break your goal. That's all I'm saying."

"Just get on line Conway," He said shoving him.

Portman walked up to Julie, who'd been avoiding him, as best she could since the night before.

"You want to sit together?" He asked. He wondered why she was acting so weird.

"I guess so." She nodded. Why was she doing this? It wasn't as if anything was different, so they had danced, then talked all night, nothing really changed. And then she thought of sitting for eighteen full minutes (she had looked up the exact timing in her guidebook) with him in the dark and smiled. "Of course."

"Great," he said, "Look, about last night,"

"Last night was great," she said, "let's just leave it at that OK?"

"OK," he said quietly, but he didn't want to just leave it at that, he wanted to go forward. "Come, on the line's moving."

* * *

After the ride they split into groups. The eaters headed towards The Old Hollywood section, there was more food there. Charlie, Adam, and Dwayne went to go on Star Tours. And Connie, Guy, Julie and the Bash Brothers headed into the Old New York area, to go on the studio back lot tour, which was Connie's favorite. As they looked at the set of the Old New York Skyline, they stopped.

"Does it really look like that?" Fulton asked, he had never actually been anywhere.

"Sure," Portman said, "I mean, there's more ads and stuff, but largely yeah, that's what it looks like."

"You've been to New York?" Julie said, staring at him.

"Babe," he laughed, "I'm the king of that city."

"Really?" She laughed, "how many times have you been there?"

"Well, two," he said shyly, "But I totally ruled while I was there."

"Of course you did." Julie laughed bumping him with her hip, "Come on, let's get this tour thing over with so we can go on Aerosmith."

"AH!" Fulton shouted, "I've been waiting since we started planning the trip to go on Aerosmith!"

"Right, and we're meeting the others there in like forty five minutes, so let's go!" Julie said.

"I swear to God," Connie whispered to Guy, "I'm going to take the freaking map and hit her with it if she tells us to move it one more time."

* * *

"I always loved Star Wars," Charlie said playing around in the gift shop that followed Star Tours. "Until Episode II,"

"Agreed," Adam said, "the love story totally killed that movie."

"See, I was thinking more that Hayden Christianson guy," Charlie shook his head, "God, he sucked, there must have been a million actors better for the part."

"Hey Charlie," Dwayne pointed, outside the door. "Look." Charlie turned around and looked.

"Banks get the camera!" He said excited. "There's no one around him, I'm getting my picture." He walked out and right up to the man in the Mickey costume. Adam and Dwayne followed. He posed for the picture, shook his hand, and then walked around with this huge smile on his face.

* * *

As they all gathered in front of The Aerosmith Rock'n Rollercoaster, Portman finally pulled Julie out of the crowd.

"Look I really want to talk about yesterday," he said.

"What's to talk about," she said, "I mean, we danced, what's the big deal?"

"It's more than that," he said, "Come on, you know it is!"

"It doesn't have to be," she said, she was afraid, she knew she wanted it to be, but she wasn't so sure he wanted it to be. "I mean, if you don't want it to be."

"I do want it to be," he said, "Look, we can take it slow if you want, one step at a time?"

"I'd like that," she said. "What comes next then?" He took her hand.

"Just this," he said, "can you handle that?"

* * *

Luis's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. He had called her earlier and left her a message, saying where they were, that kind of thing.

"Hello," he said warmly.

"Hi," she said, "I'm on my way to MGM, I got out early."

"That's great." He said, "I think we're staying here all night."

"You're gonna do the Fantasmick thing?" Aimee laughed, "I'll stick around for that. It's a good show."

"Yes, we've all seen video clips of it online," Luis said.

"Julie has remarkable talents doesn't she," Aimee nodded.

"Oh yes," he said, "very remarkable. Call me when you get here OK?"

"Definitely," she said, "bye."

"Bye." He hung up. He walked over to the group, who were all chatting excitedly, especially Charlie, who couldn't stop babbling about finally getting to meet Mickey. "Good news guys! Aimee's on her way."

"Princess bringing any of her snotty friends again?" Fulton sniffed.

"Aimee," Luis corrected him, "no, it's just her."

"That's fine then." Fulton said. "Can we get on line for the ride already? I'm dying for it."

"Seriously!" Portman said raising his hand for a high five. He leaned down and whispered in Julie's ear, "Do you mind if I,"

"Ride this one with your Bash Brother?" Julie laughed, "Like I would try to keep you two apart on an upside down roller coaster with a rock theme. Go ahead."

"You get Tower of Terror though!" He kissed her on the cheek, "it's even scarier than the mansion, which means more grabbing." She hit him in the chest. "I'm kidding, I'll take care of you so the scary ghosts can't get you."

"That's all I ask." She laughed and walked over to Connie.

"So what's the deal?" Connie asked.

"We're taking it slow." Julie shrugged.

"No!" Connie said, "you two have been moving at a snails pace for five years!"

"I know," Julie said, "but last night, well, it kinda freaked me out. He sensed that and so now we're just seeing what happens."

"Fine," Connie rolled her eyes, "but does this mean another goal met?"

"I think so," Julie laughed, "So that just leaves you and Guy, and the eaters."

"Guy and I are doing it tomorrow night." Connie said.

"But tomorrow night we were going to," Julie started, panicked.

"NO!" Connie said, "No Julie micro managing. The rest of you can do whatever you had planned, but Guy and I are going to The Magic Kingdom, watching the fireworks, and kissing in front of the castle. Are we clear?"

"I guess we can change some things around," Julie moped, "that way we can all do the Magic Kingdom fireworks."

"Come on," Connie said, "I'll sit with you on the ride."

* * *

**Review Please! And leave your answers for the injokes!**


	8. Kiss The Girl

**Author's Note: Good job spikeyhairgood! You picked up on 2 1/2 of the jokes...here they are, 1. Snakes on A Plane, Keenan totally saved the day in that movie, watch it, it's totally amusing. 2. "You've been to New York?" "Babe I'm the king of that city!" Yeah, Portman's the king of New York? Huh, huh? Am I good or what? 3. Charlie dislikes Hayden Christiansen...Joshua Jackson was up for Anakin at some point in the casting process. That was the REALLY hard one, because like no one knows that I'm just crazy. Anyway, good job. This chapter's a little different, it's kind of song fic-ish, but it's good. Those who wanted more action will get it, and some answers about Julie's reservations about her relationship with Portman.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, and Disney still owns everything. Except Aimee, I own her.

* * *

Chapter 8: Kiss the Girl **

The group sat with take out food on seats in the huge amphitheater behind MGM Studios. They were getting ready to watch Fantasmick, apparently this really cool stage show that went on every night after sunset. Aimee had explained to Luis, that what went on was a combination of film projection, live performers and fireworks. It was really cool. As they sat waiting old Disney songs blared through tinny speakers, and families with little kids gathered around them. Portman looked at Julie, who's hair was down around her shoulders, she'd been quiet since they sat down, not in an uncomfortable way, just in that way that indicated her excitement. He noticed the song that was playing, and tried to stifle a laugh.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
__She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, sliding next to her.

"I can't believe how well this all worked out." She laughed. "I mean, here we are, all of our friends, in the most awesome vacation spot ever, and I'm sitting with you, and I'm really happy." He slid his hand into hers, she smiled. "And I love that you're doing that."

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him back.

"How beautiful you are," he said, "how great it is to be sitting here with you."

"That sounds like a line, Portman!" She said looking at him. "Is it? Are you throwing me a line?"

"Nah," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder, "What's the point of using lines on a girl who you already know likes you? It's a waste of energy."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, slick," She said, snuggling close to him. "I can still change my mind."

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her_

"I'm glad you came tonight," Luis said to Aimee.

"I'm glad you walked up to me yesterday." She smiled. "Trust me, when I took this job I didn't think there was much chance of meeting cute guys."

"I find it very hard to believe that you have any trouble meeting guys." He laughed. "I mean, look at you."

"It's more a time thing," she explained, "I work, I audition, I go to college part time, it gets busy. I have no time to meet anyone."

"Wow," he said, "you're motivated."

"It's nothing really," she shrugged. "Is it just me or did it get cold all of a sudden?" She moved in close to him. He laughed and put his arm around her.

"I'm starting to notice a little bit of a chill myself." He closed his eyes, as she lowered her head onto his chest.

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Why did you really come up and talk to me?" Aimee asked. "I mean for real."

"I'd tell you," he said, "but I like you, and I want you to talk to me again."

"Please?" She pouted. "I promise I won't get mad at you."

"See, Julie came up with this idea that we should all have these like project goal things for the trip." He started to explain.

"Uh huh," Aimee said, "Ok."

"And mine was," He stammered, "well, I said I wanted to kiss a princess."

"Well then," she said, turning her body, "what are you waiting for?"

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

"Dean," Julie said, trying out his first name, "Ok, no, I can't call you that."

"Good," he said, "I don't want you to."

"Then maybe I will," she teased, "Dean, will you go get me a soda?" She said in a very whiny obviously joking tone.

"Ah, I'm not that kind of boyfriend," he said. Then he stopped, he had used the b word, he hadn't meant to. "I mean, boy, who's your friend, who you like."

"Right," she said, trying to hide how awkward she now felt. "I mean we're just, you know, taking it slow."

"Right," he sighed, "exactly." Then they were quiet. "Not that, you know I wouldn't want to."

"Oh," she said. "I mean, yeah, me too." But it was too late, the moment was ruined.

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

"So did it live up?" Aimee said pulling away. "Was kissing the princess as great as you thought it would be?"

"I'm not sure," he said, "I think I need to try it again." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Well," she giggled as he pulled away.

"Eh," he shrugged, "it was OK." She laughed.

"I'm so glad I met you," she said, "and I hate that you have to go away."

"Maybe I don't have to," he said quietly.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Julie sighed, it had been going so well. They were enjoying each other's company, there was no pressure. Pressure, the reason she had wanted to avoid the whole situation. She knew there would be pressure. She had enough of that, with high school ending, college coming, and well everything else. She didn't need boy pressure too.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You didn't do anything." She said. "It's just, ok, you're fine with my, uh, inexperience, right?"

"By inexperience you mean?" He asked, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Nothing," she said, "you know what never mind." How do you ask someone who isn't your boyfriend, actually isn't really more than a friend if he's alright with the fact that you're a virgin? "Can we just pretend that that last thing didn't happen?"

"I'd like that." He smiled and put his arm around her again. She smiled, that was easy.

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl_

Portman sat, not speaking, just quietly keeping his arm around her. He wondered what she had meant by inexperience. It couldn't mean what he was thinking. After all she had had a boyfriend, an older boyfriend, who must have expected things. Not that if that was what it was it would bother him. It wasn't like he was that experienced. One girl, one summer, that was all he had.

"Julie," he said. "I know we're going slow, and seeing what happens,"

"Yeah," she said affirming this.

"Do you mind if I move a little faster?" He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

_Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl_

He didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. So this is what this felt like. They'd both been wondering for about five years.

_Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Finally!" Connie said, breaking up what they had forgotten wasn't really a private moment. "God, I was going to kill you two."

"Thanks Connie," Julie said, nodding, "this will be such a nice memory for me now."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. And moved down to another bench.

"Was that too fast?" He asked her softly.

"No," she whispered, "no that was perfect."

* * *

**Review PLEASE! **


	9. Hotel Rooms Ice Cubes & Pancakes

**Author's note: Congratulations to donna79, belated though it may be, because she too picked up on the injokes, all of them. OK, so this chapter doesn't have much plot, just some slightly adult Duck silliness. It's kind of a fun filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! Bummer.

* * *

Chapter 9: Hotel Rooms, Ice Cubes and Chocolate Pancakes**

"You're going to move to Orlando?" Dwayne said, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Yeah man," Kenny said, "you just met this girl."

"I know, but I want to do this." Luis said. "Look, I'm moving back to Florida after graduation anyway, it's just a few more hours north is all."

"You have a point there," Goldberg nodded. They were all sitting around in the girls room, relaxing after the long day behind them.

"Yeah," Julie said, she was lounging on the floor, with Portman behind her, his arms wrapped around her. "But did you talk to Aimee about this?"

"What do you mean?" Luis said, "she said the words, 'I wish you didn't have to leave.'"

"Yes," Julie said, "but that doesn't mean she actually wants you to move here. It could just mean, she wishes she could get to know you better."

"What better way to get to know me than to move down here?" He said.

"Let's see, there's phone calls, e-mail, letters, instant messaging, visiting each other," Averman began rattling off different scenarios.

"I never said it was a bad idea," Julie said, "I just think you should talk to her about it."

"Has anyone seen Connie and Guy in a while?" Charlie said, looking around the room.

"Oh, Connie went to go get some ice," Fulton said, "and then Guy went to find a bathroom."

"We're in a hotel room," Julie said, "there's a bathroom right over there." She smiled. She realized what this meant.

"Gross!" Adam said as he put it together too, "We have to sleep in that room tonight!"

"That's why I suggested we hang out in here," Julie laughed, "because God knows Connie would rather be in here where it doesn't smell like five boys and I know that I didn't want to have to worry about walking in here and" she shuddered, "seeing something."

"And that's why I called not being in the same room as Guy!" Russ said. "Because I knew that Julie would want to avoid the two of them being alone in here at all costs."

"We could leave them alone," Charlie smiled, "or, you know go all old school ducks on their asses."

"What are you thinking Conway?" Fulton said, "sneak strike?"

"Oh yeah," Charlie nodded.

* * *

Connie giggled as Guy came up behind her and grabbed her waist tickling her, she had been waiting by the door to his hotel room.

"What did you tell them to get away?" She said, she knew it was stupid but she loved sneaking around with him, there was really no reason to.

"I'm looking for a bathroom," he said as he opened the door. They walked in the door and kissed deeply until they landed on the bed. She pulled his shirt off, he started to fiddle with her bra. "I love this part." He said as it came undone.

"Me too," she said. "I've been looking forward to this."

"It's always better in a hotel room," he said, "I don't know why."

"Because there's no fear of parents or teammates walking in?" She guessed.

"That could be it." He laughed. They both closed their eyes and started going, they were, kissing, taking pieces of clothing off, barely conscious of their surroundings. Suddenly a cold sensation fell over them.

"Ah!" Connie shouted pulling out of Guy's arms. They looked up and saw the team standing over them with empty ice buckets, and then realized that they were covered in ice cubes. "What was that for?"

"We felt like you guys needed to cool down." Charlie said, "now get off my bed and put your clothes back on. Gross, you were going to have sex on my bed."

"Is this your bed?" Guy said, sheepishly, pulling his shirt on, "Sorry man, I thought it was mine."

"You're not even sleeping on a bed!" Adam said, "you're on the futon, Fulton's on the other bed."

"Where are you sleeping Banks?" Julie asked looking around.

"Floor!" The others said simultaneously, as if this was an obvious answer.

"I get a blanket and the extra pillows," he shrugged.

"I am loving that I'm a girl right now," Julie said.

"I love that you're a girl too," Portman said, giving her a kiss. "I also love that I called the bath tub."

"Do you two want the room now?" Charlie said throwing a pillow at them. Julie caught it, and gave him a look that seemed to say nice try. "Ah, right, that doesn't work on the goalie."

"Nice try though," Julie said. She was trying to cover up how embarrassed she was really though. Then she turned to Portman, "you're sleeping in the bath tub?"

"No one tries to have sex in a hotel bathtub," he explained, "everywhere else was a risk factor."

"OK," Connie said, now completely exasperated, "fine, Guy and I won't sneak away from the group again. We get it."

"You guys can sneak away all you want," Russ laughed, "we were just bored."

* * *

The next morning they once again loaded onto a bus, this time headed for the Contemporary Hotel for the character breakfast. Although now that Charlie had gotten his spontaneous meeting with Mickey he didn't care much. But Luis was excited because Aimee had switched around schedules with one of the other Belles and was now going to be there. He knew he wasn't going to actually be able to talk to her, but it beat not seeing her all.

"I am so looking forward to those pancakes," Julie smiled, "seriously, they put M & Ms on them!"

"That sounds gross," Portman said. "I mean, M & Ms don't belong on pancakes."

"If by gross you mean delicious, then yeah, it's gross." Julie said.

"I'm with the Cat Lady on this one," Goldberg nodded, "you mix chocolate and pancakes, it's brilliant."

"Also they're shaped like Mickey," Fulton said, "which is just plain fun."

* * *

"Hey," Charlie said, moving into the bus seat next to Luis, "you really want to move here?"

"I slept on it," he said, "I don't know. I know I don't want this to end with this week. But I want to talk to her about it."

"That's better," Charlie said, "Seriously though, if you want to though, it'd be cool."

"Glad I have your approval," Luis laughed, "look, I realized I wasn't thinking clearly it's just that, man she's so great."

"Yeah," Charlie said, "but you can't turn your life upside down for a girl you met two days ago."

"I know," Luis nodded, "I know."

* * *

"Sorry last night didn't work out," Connie said, her head resting on Guy's shoulder.

"It was my fault," he said, "What was I thinking? 'I need to find a bathroom.' We were sitting around in a hotel room, there was a bathroom four feet away from me."

"I should have known they would have figured out that it didn't take all that time to get ice." She sighed, "but tonight will be better, because tonight is the castle kiss."

"Ah, built in foreplay," Guy said, "the joy of Disney romance."

"Mm," she cooed, "maybe I can get Julie out of our room for a little while. Do you think we could talk Portman into like taking her on some sort of date?" Guy looked over. Julie and Portman were sitting together, but their demeanor was little different than before their "discovery" of each other's feelings. "Or do you think that that would violate their move like molasses policy?"

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	10. Love Fest

**Author's Note: So I hope everyone had a great V-Day...mine was nice I spent it in my room with some ice cream and Matt and Leo (Damon and DiCaprio). The Departed is a good movie. I suggest watching it. Anyway in honor of National Singles Eat Chocolate Day here's a nice romantic chapter lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, Magic Kingdon or Disney Quest. They belong to Disney. City Walk belongs to Universal Studios.

* * *

Chapter 10: Love Fest**

"Hi there," Aimee came over to their table, in full costume and character. She looked different but still incredibly beautiful. "Are you all having a nice breakfast?" They laughed at the insanely perky tone in her voice. She lowered her voice, "OK, guys please don't laugh at me, this is my job."

"Nah," Luis said, restraining himself from standing up and kissing her, "you're cute. Isn't she cute every one?"

"Yeah, adorable, absolutely," They all said, staring down at their plates trying not to laugh.

"It's dorky, I know," she laughed, "I have good news! The girl who I switched with to get the breakfast was so grateful that she didn't have to wake up at five in the morning she offered to cover my afternoon and evening shifts at the kingdom. Once I finish up here I have the whole day."

"That's great!" Luis said, "I wanted to talk to you about something. I mean, we were going to go to the Magic Kingdom again, if you wanted to."

"I was actually thinking of getting out of the park," she looked around and saw a server glaring at her, "I have to go, meet me outside the restaurant at noon OK? You all have a magical day."

"Bye Belle!" They all said in unison.

"You're going to tell her you want to move to Orlando?" Julie asked.

"I'm going to float the idea," he shrugged. "We'll see where it lands."

At noon Luis stood waiting. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. He saw her walk out, now wearing a pair of jeans and a white blue tee shirt. She walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Hi there." He said, "that was a warm hello."

"I was looking forward to seeing you," she said. "I mean as me, not as Belle."

"So what do you want to do," He said putting his arm around her and walking towards the door.

"I thought we could go to City Walk," she shrugged.

"City Walk?" He asked, "What does that mean?"

"Oh, because your Floridian I always forget that you're not Orlando," She laughed. "City Walk is like Downtown Disney, but at Universal. The shopping's way better and they have a great movie theater."

"Are you allowed to go to Universal?" He asked. "I mean, isn't there some kind of princess code?"

"We go all the time." She said, "trust me, it's great!"

"Oh I trust you," he laughed, "let's go."

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that I bet Julie would really like to have dinner just the two of you," Connie said, she had cornered Portman, and he was trying to get away, but wasn't doing very well.

"I don't think so," he shook his head, "I mean, we're still just,"

"Taking it slow," Connie rolled her eyes, "I know. Look, this isn't just for you."

"Oh," he finally put it together, "if I keep Julie busy then you and Guy,"

"Right," she said. "Just ask her."

"Ask me what?" Julie said walking up.

"Oh, um," Portman started, "do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Of course I want to have dinner," Julie said, "I mean, I have to eat."

"You're retarded." Connie said, "I wash my hands of you." She turned around and left.

"Oh!" Julie said, "Oh you meant. Wow, I am retarded. Um, I guess so."

"Great!" He said, and put his hands around her waist, and then kissed her. "What do you say to sitting down at the restaurant in the castle?"

"I say that would be great." She laughed.

"Too bad I can't afford that," he said back, "but, we could hop a bus to Disney Quest after the fireworks and I'll get you fries."

"That would be great too," She smiled. "I mean what more could a girl want? Who wants champagne and flowers? Give me fried food and video simulators!"

"So it's a date then?" He laughed.

"It's a date." She smiled.

"I am so good." Connie said, sitting next to Guy, watching the Julie and Portman kiss.

"You didn't do that," he said, pointing to them. "But if you secured us a room for tonight then I'd be inclined to agree with you.

"Uh, yeah I did," she said kissing him. "And I did do that. Julie would still be looking at him awkwardly wishing she could talk to him if it weren't for me."

"Right," Guy laughed, "well, whatever. As long as it means I get you."

* * *

"So I've been thinking." Luis said.

"Why does that worry me?" Aimee teased.

"Fine I won't tell you." He shrugged and started walking faster ahead of her.

"Come on!" She laughed grabbing his arm and pulling him back, "What's up?"

"Just about you, and me," He said, "I don't want this to end after this week."

"I don't either," she said.

"I graduate in two months." He said. "And my plan was to move back to Miami, but that plan could change."

"What are you saying?" She asked. She had a sneaking suspicion of what it was.

"Orlando isn't that far from Miami." He said.

"No," she said quietly. "It's not far at all." She stopped. "This is crazy! We met two days ago."

"Yeah, it is crazy." He said, pulling her close to him.

"You're crazy," She laughed. "Anyone ever tell you that?"

"All the time." He smiled and kissed her. "So I take it you're not opposed to this idea."

"Opposed, no, definitely not," She smiled, "I actually like it. But it is crazy."

"Crazy we can deal with," he said, "losing you I'm not so sure I could."

"You won't have to," she said.

* * *

Connie stood holding Guy's hand as the announcer's voice began announcing the fireworks. As they started to go off she smiled, he looked at her and pulled her around and kissed her.

"Is this what you had in mind?" He said taking a breath.

"Exactly." She smiled. She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. "You want to get out of here?" He asked kissing her one more time.

"God yes!" She giggled and grabbed his hand. They headed out of the park.

* * *

Julie and Portman were sitting in the food court of Disney Quest. She was picking at the basket of fries that was sitting in front of them. She looked at him and smiled.

"What're you smiling about?" He asked, scrunching his face in question.

"I'm happy," she said, "when I'm happy I smile."

"You shouldn't be happy," he said "we had the lowest score on the alien thing."

"That's only because you froze up," she said, throwing a fry at him. "I kicked ass."

"Please," he said, picking one up and retaliating, "I totally carried you."

"Oh ok," she laughed and leaned across the table to kiss him.

"You kissed me." He said.

"Yeah," she said, nodding, "we've been doing a lot of that lately."

"No, I know," he laughed, "but usually I kiss first, then you kiss. I kind of like this you taking charge thing."

"I can take charge a lot of ways." She said seductively.

"Mmm," he smiled, "I like the sound of that." She giggled.

"Too bad I'm not an on the first date kind of girl," She said standing up. Or on any date kind of girl, she added in her head. "Come on, I want to show off my sick Pac Man skills." She jogged away and stuck out her tongue.

"I'll school you in Pac Man!" He said, following after her and grabbing her hand.

"Oh really?" She laughed. He pulled her close.

"Really." He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	11. Offers and Answers

**Author's Note: Hi all! So, finally going to college in the shit pit of a city I go to college in has paid off. There was a mondo snow storm and I got two days of classes cancelled. Yay for me! Anyway, snow makes life wonderful, and that's why I managed to get a chapter up today. Also, I realized that due to my into-ness with the couples, I sort of left everyone else behind, so they get to actually be in this chapter! Oh, and also good job Pylea, you picked up on the in jokes. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Offers and Answers**

The next day Charlie, Adam, Fulton and Dwayne decided to visit the Wide World of Sports Complex. As Charlie had put it, they couldn't complete ignore that jocks inside of them. As they were taking the tour they were stopped by man in a blazer.

"I'm sorry, don't I know you boys?" He said looking at them.

"Uh," Fulton stammered, "I don't know, we're not from around here so, I couldn't say."

"No," Charlie said, suddenly realizing, "you might recognize us, we're The Ducks, we won the Junior Goodwill Games Hockey tournament 5 years ago."

"I knew it." He said, "Hi, I'm the coordinator of World of sports."

"Hi," Charlie said, shaking his hand. He was wary of sport suit types ever since the Goodwill Games and the changes in Bombay. It had actually caused a problem with some college scouts this past season.

"Look, we just had someone pull out of this promotional autograph signing thing, it's tomorrow and I've made a few calls but I couldn't get anyone to come fill in." The suit said, "when I saw you, I was hoping that maybe you could."

"Autograph signing?" Fulton said quietly.

"Who would want out autographs?" Adam asked. But then he looked around and noticed people noticing them.

"Uh," Charlie said looking at the other guys.

"It's up to you Charlie," Dwayne shrugged, "you're the captain."

"It would totally freak Julie out," Fulton said, "Because an autograph signing is definitely not on the schedule."

"I don't think anything would freak Julie out anymore." Adam pointed out, "I mean, sucking face with Portman isn't anywhere on the schedule, but it doesn't stop her from doing it."

"I'd feel weird committing to it without checking with the rest of the team," Charlie said.

"Well," the suit said, handing him a business card, "When you decide give me a call."

"Great thanks." Charlie said. "You know, we haven't had a taste of the good life since then."

"You have an excellent point Charlie," Fulton nodded.

* * *

"So how was the date?" Connie asked as Julie tried a pair of sunglasses on. They were shopping at West Side Downtown Disney. 

"Fun," she said. "I just wonder what's going to happen. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like him, but well,"

"Julie," Connie said, "just because you went out on a date with him and you two have been making out non stop for three days does not mean that he expects you to have sex with him."

"How do you know?" Julie said, "I mean, I've kissed Portman more in the past three days than I did in the whole month with Scooter and he still expected me to have sex with him."

"Yes, but Scooter was a jerk." Connie pointed out. "And you're older now. Maybe if you thought about it,"

"Connie," Julie said, "stop. I just want to wait until it feels right. It's not like you and Guy. I don't know that he's the one. I don't mind waiting."

"You should talk to him about it," Connie said, Julie gave her a glare, "And that's all I'm going to say, for now."

"Thank you," Julie said, "Now what do you think of these?" Julie put a pair of big framed glasses and pushed them down.

"Those would look better on me," Connie grabbed them. "Come on, let's go." The two girls walked out giggling. As they walked out they saw Guy and Portman waiting for them.

"I thought you were going to Wide World of Sports," Connie said, "what are you doing here?"

"Funny," Guy said walking over to her, "I was thinking your response would be more along the lines of 'Hello wonderful boyfriend who rocked my world so intensely last night.'"

"Guy," She giggled embarrassed, walking up and kissing him.

"I don't hear it," He said pulling away.

"You rocked my world intensely last night." She said quickly, "Now answer my question."

"It was my idea," Portman said, "I thought it would be nice to surprise you. And we did not need to know about the world rocking."

"Very much did not need to know," Julie agreed, he changed his plans for her, to see her. Pressure, pressure, pressure. He walked up and kissed her hello.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah," She smiled, "I mean I think I might lose my lunch over those two," she looked over and Connie and Guy who were now in full lip lock, "but I'm fine. So, we were going to head over to," she winced as she realized what she was about to say, "Virgin, you know the uh, record store. Um, so I guess we should go."

"Did I freak you out again?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head, "no, it's not you. I'm the one who really freaks me out. Look there's stuff I need to talk to you about." They walked away from the happy couple.

"This doesn't sound good for me." He said. "Talking is usually a bad sign."

"It's not bad," she said, "I promise. It's just I have all these hangups."

"Hangups?" He repeated. "About us?"

"No," she said, "not about us, specifically, just about boys and relationships in general."

"Right," he said, still confused.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" She finally just spit it out. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"Like, right now?" He said. "I'm sorry. Is this a trick question?"

"No," she said, "be honest."

"I wouldn't be opposed to it?" He said unsure that this was the right way to go. He smiled. "I mean I like you, but we've only been togetherish for what three days?" She smiled. "Did I say the right thing?" She laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said, breathing out and releasing. "It's just, Scooter wanted me to, and I wasn't ready and then he broke up with me, and so now,"

"You think that if you didn't want to," he said putting it together, "that I wouldn't want to be with you."

"Right," she said. He slid his arm around her slowly.

"Julie," he said, "I like you, a lot, and you're gorgeous, and yes someday if you want to, I would love to have sex with you. Now that that's out of the way, can we go back to having fun?"

"Yes," she laughed and kissed him. "And I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's cool," he said, "now come on. We'll go to Vi- uh the record store."

* * *

That night back at the hotel, while they were hanging out once again in the girls room, Charlie stood up. 

"Guys," He said, "I have a really cool announcement. So today at Wide World of Sports the coordinator asked if we wanted to do an autograph signing."

"Who'd want our autographs?" Connie laughed.

"Apparently people do," Adam shrugged.

"We are international champions." Russ pointed out.

"It could be fun." Portman said, "Can it fit into the schedule," he poked Julie in the ribs.

"The schedule pretty much went down the toilet," Julie said, "I think it'll be fun."

"Well Captain," Guy laughed, "it's ultimately your call."

"I'm all for it." Charlie said. "I'm going to go call the suit."

"I can't believe we're going to sign autographs." Connie laughed. "I mean, seriously, us?"

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	12. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note: Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Just like the TGIF episodes, they must return to their regular settings. So here's the ending. It's fun cute and fluffy, like the whole story...I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Despite a month of energy put into the fic, I still do not own The Ducks or The Walt Disney World Resort. It's a bummer and I'm still working on it.

* * *

****Chapter 12: Happily Ever After**

The team sat at a long table, completely deserted and bored. So far two girls had come for autographs, and pictures, although they had only wanted Guy and Luis because "when they were little watching the games on TV they had total crushes on them."

"I told you no one would want our autographs," Connie sighed.

"Yeah," Everyone said at the same time, in the same tone.

"Oh my God!" They heard a jokingly perky voice, "Is that the world famous Mighty Ducks?" Luis laughed, as they saw Aimee running towards them. "You like, so inspired me!" She said fanning her hands in front of her face. She walked right over to him, and stuck a piece of paper in his face. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Anything for a fan," Charlie said, grabbed the paper and signed so big it took up the whole thing. Luis punched him in the arm. "Ow.

"Thanks Charlie." Aimee winked at him, "you were always my favorite."

"I know," Charlie laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Luis said, "Don't you have to work?"

"It's my day off." She shrugged, "How much longer do you have."

"Fifteen minutes, thank God," Julie said. "Turns out, no one remembers us, or if they do, they don't really care."

"That's a shame," Aimee said.

"We're going to Animal Kingdom," Portman said, "because its nearby."

"Good pick," She said. "You guys leave tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Luis said, "in the morning." He looked over at Julie. She nodded.

"Do you want to have an amazing last night?" She asked, Luis smirked. "I don't mean that," she shot him down, "There's an employees after hours party in the Kingdom tonight. I can get you in."

"That would be amazing!" Julie nodded. "You guys up for it?"

"Hell yeah!" Everyone said.

"Great!" She said, leaning over the table, giving Luis a kiss. "I'll get your names on the list, and then I'll meet you, where?"

"What about your spot?" Luis said, "where we first met?"

"Aww," the team cooed making fun of him.

"Great," she said, "see you later."

* * *

That night they approached the Magic Kingdom. Portman was holding Julie's hand, and they walked in. Luis walked up to one of the desks and got them checked in.

"Oh my God!" Julie giggled, "I haven't checked on everyone's goals in a while, how'd everyone do with their goals?"

"We did it," Averman said, "believe it or not, we actually managed to get to every freaking snack stand."

"I'm pretty proud of us," Goldberg said.

"It was a lofty goal," Adam said, and I'm really glad you did it."

"What about you Adam?" Julie asked.

"I cracked," he sighed, "Spaceship Earth called my name, and I couldn't say no."

"We got ours," Connie smiled, Guy had his arms around her from behind. "It was perfect."

"What was your goal Julie?" Luis asked, "you said we would all know what it was by the end of the trip."

"It happened," she smiled and kissed Portman, "trust me it did."

"Me?" He laughed pulling away, "I was your goal? The whole purpose of this trip was for us?"

"No," she said, "the purpose of this trip was for everyone to have a good time. You were just an added bonus."

"Ah," He laughed and kissed her again.

"Is that what we look like?" Connie said making a face at them.

"No," Charlie said shaking his head, "you're way worse."

* * *

Later in the night, Luis and Aimee were sitting on a bench, holding hands silently. They didn't want to talk about the fact that this might be the last time they see each other.

"Were you serious yesterday?" Aimee finally said, "You'd actually move here after graduation?"

"Yeah," he said, "I was. I want to give this a shot. I really like you."

"I really like you too," she said, "but I, I don't want you to give up your future. What about college?"

"I'm going to Flagler," he smiled, "That was always the plan."

"Flagler is two hours away," she said quietly.

"But we'll have the summer," he said, "And I'll come here, to visit you a lot."

"You're serious?" She asked, "I mean it, I could love you, I know I could. But I don't want to be heartbroken."

"I could love you too," he said, kissing her, "Give me the chance to."

"OK," she said, "What about the two months in between?"

"I'll write and call," He said, "whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes," she smiled, "It's funny, when I became a princess I never expected to actually meet a prince."

* * *

"So," Charlie said, sitting with the team, "despite the lost morning, which destroyed all delusions any of us had that we were famous, I'd say this was a good trip."

"It was a great trip," Ken said, "Julie's brilliant, it was the perfect senior thing."

"Don't tell her she's brilliant," Adam said, as he watched Julie's face light up.

"He didn't need to tell me," she laughed, "I knew it already. I had complete faith in my abilities."

"Yeah, yeah," Goldberg laughed, "we're all sorry we ever doubted the Cat Lady. Meanwhile, I am going on some rides, because there are no lines."

"Sounds good!" Fulton said, everyone scattered to go on their favorites.

"Where do you want to go?" Portman asked Julie. She smiled and grabbed his hand and ran pulling him, he laughed following after her.

* * *

"You did a good thing here," Portman said, holding Julie's hand while they waited on line for the Haunted Mansion. "I don't thing we've all had this much fun in a long time."

"When we get back," she said looking at him, "are we still going to do this?" He nodded and kissed her.

"Of course we are," he said, "you get your happily ever after Cinderella."

And she did.

**The End

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews Please!**


End file.
